I'd Kill For You
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: David and Faith return for a one night date in each other's arms. David's possessive and Faith just wants him alone. Mentions of other character in it. (rated M for a reason people) Dedicated to my best friend, Felicia. David/OC


**A/N: So, I'm back with another little short thing for my Lost Boys series. This is a one-shot in honor of David and Faith, my OC that I created especially for him. She comes from "Crimson" my first Lost Boys FF story. Iona, my other Lost Boys OC is mentioned a few times in here and she comes from "Mother Knows Best". I don't know if you'd like to read those, but they're up and need some more love in my opinion. This story is also in honor of my good friend, Felicia, who has supported my love of Lost Boys from the very beginning and has been loving my characters from Day One. So, here's to you my dearest! There is some sexual content in here, so if you're sensitive to that stuff, please know that I did warn you before you read further and there is language because it's David. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

"Can we come and play too?" Paul asked, following after David as the leader of the Lost Boys walked out of his private sleeping chamber. "We want to spend time with Faith too."

"Yeah," Marko echoed, hiding his Cherub's smile behind his thumbnail.

David growled and narrowed his ice blue eyes, mentally telling himself not to kill his wild blond brothers. "I've already told you two no. Tonight is just going to be me and Faith. We haven't had any alone time in forever because of you fuckers."

"But we love her too!" Paul insisted, nodding his blond head.

David shook his head and pointed a finger at Paul. "You're staying here! Dwayne's in charge and so is Iona."

Paul pouted and crossed his arms. In perfect echo, Marko pouted too, but David didn't care. He turned on his heel and marched into the main chamber of the hotel-cave where he lived with the Lost Boys and the newly inducted Lost Girls.

Faith was standing very close to Dwayne, speaking quietly to him as the dark-haired Lost Boy had his hand pressed to her shoulder. It didn't really bother David that much anymore that Dwayne had a super close relationship with his love since it wasn't sexual. It was more of a big brother thing. It did bother him sometimes that Dwayne seemed to know more about what Faith was thinking than he did, even with the bond that David had with the fiery redhead.

Faith's gray eyes turned towards David when he let out a low whistle and her ruby lips pulled in a small smile. She gave Dwayne a small hug and then walked over to David with a small sway in her denim covered hips. David watched her approach and pulled a cigarette from behind his ear, situating it between his lips. Faith pressed her hands to her hips and looked up at him, tilting her chin up.

"Did you have to tell them off?" she asked, gesturing at the other two Lost Boys with her eyes.

"They were being annoying, so yes," David told her simply, blowing smoke in her face just to annoy her.

Faith waved the smoke aside with a hand. Her gray eyes slid away from him and landed on the gypsy dancer that sat on the fountain nearby. "Iona, you're in charge with Dwayne while we're out. Don't let Paul or Marko do anything too stupid while David's too far away to do anything about it. He might get pissier than normal."

Iona looked up from the book that she was reading to Laddie and nodded. "Okay."

David made a small face at Faith. "I am not pissy."

Faith raised an eyebrow at him. "Are so."

"Okay, now you have to kiss me. Right in front of the Boys. With tongue." David flicked aside his cigarette and reached for Faith. "Right now. Come here."

Faith laughed and put a hand out, holding his face back away from hers. "Oh no, you don't. You haven't behaved this week. Besides, we have to get going if we're going to get to do anything that you have planned for the two of us, David." She smirked at his disappointed expression, her fingertips stroking his cheek. "Maybe if you're a good boy, some of your more interesting plans might happen."

Paul let out a hyena-like laugh. "Man, does she have you whipped! I think I just fell more in love with my sister than normal!"

David growled and he began to turn to strangle his brother, but Faith grabbed him by the front of one of his two jackets and held him in place. She shook her head and mouthed "no" to him, her fingers still stroking his face. David felt himself relax under her touch and he reached out, taking her by the hand. He directed her towards the entrance to the hotel-cave and glanced at Dwayne on the way.

"Keep them out of trouble," he ordered, jerking his thumb in the direction of the other two, who had begun to howl out loud, crude lyrics. "And contact me if something happens that I should know about. But only if something requires my attention."

Dwayne nodded, but said nothing as his attention turned onto his own personal love. David turned his ice blue gaze onto Faith as she took the lead up the stone steps that led out of the cave. His eyes lowered onto her ass, clothed tightly in her denim jeans and he smirked to himself as he squeezed her hand. Faith glanced back at him and caught him staring, but he didn't care. It was his to stare at. She had told him so before and if he caught anyone else doing it, he was going to castrate them on sight.

Faith released his hand as soon as they emerged into the night air and stretched her arms out over her head, her shirt and jacket lifting slightly to reveal her stomach, the white lines of her scars revealed just enough. David stood just next to her and breathed in the scents of the air, making sure that no other vampire was around. Especially not his bastard of a sire. Nothing could ruin this night he intended to spend with Faith. Just the two of them, no distractions.

"He's not coming," Faith told him, sliding a hand over her stomach's scars. Her own personal warning system. "No one is going to bother us tonight, David."

"Good." David turned to face her and settled his hands on her hips. "We haven't had time together in weeks, Faith."

Faith hummed in agreement and draped her hands around his neck, fingers drawing lazy circles at the back of it. "Especially with the Boys misbehaving and the problems that Max has been having with the other Masters in the area. But we don't have to worry about that tonight. It's just me and you tonight, David."

David peered into her gray eyes. "What about _her_?"

Faith tilted her head to the side. "Adalyn?" She shook her head. "She's going to give me some time alone with you. Why? Do you want some time with her tonight too? Because I can step aside and let you have some time with her if you have an old itch that you want to scratch?"

David shook his head and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I have you, Faith. That's all I need."

Faith kissed him back. "That's good to hear because sometimes I don't like to share you, David." She patted his neck. "We should get going. There are only so many hours of the night and I don't want to chance any of them being spoiled by anything."

The leader of the Lost Boys nodded and pulled back away from her, leading the way over to his motorcycle. He mounted it and helped her climb on behind him. Faith wrapped her arms around him and squeezed her thighs around his. David suppressed a groan deep in his throat and kicked the motorcycle into life.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" he asked over the roar of the engine.

"To the place you took me for our first unofficial date," Faith told him, breathing in his ear.

"So, Mexican food," David guessed, sliding his hand over her thigh.

Faith hummed in agreement and squeezed him around the middle. David turned his motorcycle away from the others and sped off into the night. Faith laughed and held onto him tighter and God, did David love her for it.

OOOOOOOOO

Faith felt David slide his hand into the pocket of her jeans as they walked away from his motorcycle in the parking lot to the Mexican restaurant that he had taken her to when she had been a human a couple years ago. She smiled and leaned into his taller form, feeling safer for it. David pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Faith closed her eyes briefly, drinking in every little moment that she got to spend with him in private. It was the first time that they had gotten to have a date alone in weeks thanks to the Boys and Max.

David pulled the door open and let her slide in before following after her. Faith led the way over to a familiar booth and slid into it. David slid in after her and when the waitress came over, Faith saw the young woman began to undress her man with her dark eyes. Faith felt a prickle of jealousy flood through her system and her hand formed a fist under the table.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked, adjusting the strap of her pretty dress as she spoke to David.

David casually draped his arm around Faith's shoulders, his fingers rubbing a circle on her farthest one. "Tequila for me," he said before sliding his eyes onto Faith. "And a chocolate margarita for my fiancée."

Faith turned her gaze briefly onto David, an eyebrow raising in question to the unfamiliar title that he had just given her. David's blue eyes seemed to dare her to fight his words. Faith smirked and looked back at the waitress, the jealousy leaving her body as the waitress seemed to register David's words.

"Right away, sir," the woman said, scribbling down David's orders on her small notepad before hurrying away in a swirl of colorful skirts.

David wiggled his fingers after the girl and Faith reached up to smack his hand down. "Stop!" she hissed. "You know I don't like it when other girls undress you with their eyes."

"Well, it's a good thing that you're the only one that can undress me with your hands then, isn't it?" David asked, looking at her with a smirk. "Or teeth."

Faith frowned at him. "That was only one time, David."

"And that was fun too, wasn't it?"

Faith shook her head and looked away. "I'm not even going to answer that."

She drummed her fingertips against the top of the table and looked out at the restaurant, refusing to look at David as he chuckled. Her cheeks burned though the color didn't rise in them. Vampires couldn't blush after all. She felt David's fingertips brush against her cheek and turn her face towards his and she met his blue gaze.

"I don't mind the biting, Faith," he told her. "It's kinky and I like it. It means you're getting bolder."

"Uh-huh, and yet, you still tease me about it," Faith said, frowning at him.

"So, sue me." David rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip, dragging it down slightly. "You know how I am and I ain't going to change, babe."

"I know." Faith ran her tongue over the tip of his thumb. "You have about ten seconds to kiss me or you're going to have to wait until later."

David pulled his fingers back, still touching her face as he stared at her. Faith started counting, watching him. When she made it to eight, David caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and crushed his lips against hers. Faith smirked at him when he parted from her a moment later as the waitress appeared with his bottle of tequila, a glass, and her chocolate margarita.

"Was that hard for you, David?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'll show you something hard later," David growled in her ear, earning a small shiver from the redhead.

Faith reached out and wrapped her fingers around the stem of her margarita glass, lifting the drink to her lips as David ordered the same food they had ordered before. She felt like she was going to need this.

OOOOOOOOO

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Faith asked as David ordered her a third chocolate margarita after she had consumed her burrito and the waitress brought it over.

David lifted his gaze from his shot of tequila and looked at her. "If you're drunk, does that mean I'm getting lucky tonight?"

Faith gave him a look. "Do I ever have to be drunk for you to get lucky?"

David shrugged a shoulder and threw back his shot of tequila, feeling the familiar burn rush down his throat. "I guess not, but I haven't gotten lucky in a while."

Faith's hand reached under the table and slid onto his inner thigh, teasing his flesh through the fabric of his jeans. "Maybe tonight you'll get super lucky, _without_ the haze of alcohol."

A growl built up in David's throat as he slid a hand over Faith's and squeezed her fingers. She smiled at him and lifted her glass to her ruby lips, sipping at the chocolate flavored alcohol. David reached out with his free hand and turned her face towards his, bringing her lips against his. Just like he thought, she tasted sweet as chocolate and it drove him mad.

"Wait," she ordered when he tried to deepen the kiss.

David let out an impatient sound and parted from her. "Why?"

Faith gave him a look and set her drink aside. She looked around them and signaled for the waitress to come over. "Can we have the check now?" she asked. "I think we're ready to go now? Right, David?"

David nodded, already reaching into his jacket for the wad of cash that he always kept there.

The waitress reached into her small apron. "Are you sure? It's raining out there. I'm sure that my boss wouldn't mind if you stayed in here for a little while longer to wait it out."

Faith's gray eyes glittered as she looked back at David and he knew what she was thinking. "No, we're good to go," she said with a small shake of the head. "Thanks."

The waitress handed over the bill and David paid for their meal and handed over a tip that he thought was generous enough. He slipped out of the booth and waited for Faith to slide out after him. His little redhead danced over to the door to the restaurant and peered out at the rain as it fell upon the world outside. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"I think that tonight is playing in our favor," she said, reaching back to grab his hand.

"Only if I get lucky," David told her.

"Kiss me in the rain again and we'll see," Faith replied, pushing open the door and walking out into the rain.

David glanced up at the rain before following after the redhead. Faith spun around in it, tilting her face up to the raindrops with a pleased smile on her face. She turned to face him as David approached her, the rain slicking his platinum mullet to his skull as he came to a stop in front of her. Faith blinked against the raindrops that fell in her eyes and placed her hands on his chest, waiting for him to do something, anything. David slowly reached up, placing his hands on either side of her face and tilted her face back slightly, presenting her full lips to him. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her long and slow, tasting the chocolate margarita on her tongue as his danced with hers.

Faith moaned against him and pressed her body against his as he took the kiss deeper and deeper. David felt her desire grow through their bond and knew that he would get exactly what he wanted from her that night. What they both wanted and needed. He slowly pulled his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers. Faith looked into his eyes, their breath mingling as a small smile touched her lips, slightly swollen from his kisses.

"So, I guess we're not heading back to the cave for this one," she guessed.

"No," David said, shaking his head slightly though he never parted from her. "Too crowded. No fucking privacy."

"Hotel?"

David hummed in agreement. Faith closed her eyes and breathed in slowly through her nose. Her fingers rubbed against his chest and David shifted his position slightly against her body. If she kept this up, they wouldn't make it to the hotel.

"We need to hurry then, I guess," Faith said, acutely reading his mind as she opened her eyes.

David nodded and pulled back away from her, sliding one of his hands down to snag one of hers. Faith followed him over to his motorcycle and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around him. David kicked the engine to life and tore out of the restaurant parking lot, knowing exactly where he was going to take the two of them for the rest of their shared night.

OOOOOOOOO

Faith leaned against the front desk of the hotel, listening to David exchange very little words with the clerk as he tried to arrange a room for the two of them for just that night. She could feel the eyes of the clerk fall upon her every now and then and knew that it was pissing David off. The redhead reached out and slid her hand along David's back, gliding it up and down, trying her best to soothe him with the gentle touch. With the key secured in his hand, David led the way over to the elevator, growling under his breath. Faith kept her hand on his back as he thumbed the elevator button, summoning the elevator.

"I should castrate the bastard for even fucking looking at you," David growled under his breath as they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them. "You're not just some kind of eye candy, Faith."

Faith reached out and wrapped a hand around his neck, his hair already drying from their encounter in the rain. Her other hand caressed his face, feeling the slight stubble of his facial hair. "David," she said softly. "Don't worry about it, okay? You're the only one that's ever going to touch me again. You're the only one that I'm ever going to want to touch me. Skin on skin. Lips to lips. Everything, David. Just you. Only you, forever. Okay?"

David nodded and leaned forward, resting his face against her neck, breathing in her scent. Faith stroked the back of his neck and listened to the stupid elevator music play throughout the small space. David's lips pressed against her flesh and she made a small noise in her throat at the contact, but she didn't give into the sensation. She had to be patient. For both of their sakes.

The elevator dinged as it reached their floor and the doors parted to let them out. David moved away from her and led the way out. Faith followed after him, close to his heels. The leader of the Lost Boys walked for a bit until he found their room and slid the key into the lock, turning the knob and pushing open the door. Acting like a gentleman for once, he motioned for her to go inside first and Faith smiled at him as she did so. David promptly closed the door behind him after placing the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outer knob and locked it.

"Well, that's a big bed," Faith said, pointing at the large wooden bed that dominated the room, draped in red blankets. "Much bigger than the one that we have back home." She glanced over her shoulder at David. "Do you think that it will work for your plans, David?"

David nodded slowly and shed his jackets, revealing his black muscle shirt and muscled arms. "It'll do." He glanced at her jacket. "Off. Now."

Faith obeyed and shed her leather jacket, tossing it aside to join his pile. She adjusted the position of her own black shirt and turned to face her mate, waiting for him to come to her. David approached her slowly, his ice blue eyes smoldering as he held her gray eyes captive. Faith tilted her face up towards him, not intimidated by his slightly greater size. But was still slightly embarrassed by the wicked ideas that were springing to life through the bond that she shared with the leader of the Lost Boys.

"David…"

OOOOOOOOO

David slowly approached his mate and snaked a hand through her fiery locks as he lowered his lips towards hers, not caring that she had whispered his name. He could feel her slight embarrassment as she had read his thoughts about what he had thought about doing with her that night, but now all he could think about was just touching her. Her mouth opened up to him as he kissed her deeply and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, his tongue gliding against hers. Faith's hands slipped around him, her fingers tangling in his platinum hair and the fingers of the other hand gripping at the back of his muscle shirt as she pulled her body flush against his harder one. David growled deep in his throat as her hip brushed against his arousal and he gripped her hip, pulling her closer to him so that she could feel what she was doing to him.

"David…" she moaned against his lips as he pulled his tongue out of her mouth.

David lowered his lips to her neck and took a small nibble. The redhead tipped her head back to give him more access and the platinum blond took advantage of that as he ran his lips and tongue over the pale flesh there. Faith clung to him and trembled, whispering his name like a prayer. David grinned and his hands slipped to the bottom of her shirt, tugging it up and up until it was over her head and out of the way and no longer his concern. His large hands glided over the tops of her partially covered breasts and then squeezed them, earning a soft noise from deep in Faith's throat. She seemed to have chosen to wear his favorite red lace bra just for the night and David silently thanked God that this woman knew just how to drive him crazy. He lifted his blue gaze to her gray eyes and she gave him a sly wink.

David smirked and reached around her to undo the clasp, loosening the contraption that hid her flesh from him. He lowered himself slightly and surprised the girl by taking the fabric between his teeth and pulled it off of her.

"David!" Faith gasped as he straightened, the red lace dangling between his lips.

The blonde wiggled an eyebrow at her and smirked around the bra. Faith reached up and ripped the bra from his lips and tossed it aside with a small smile on her lips.

"You're so weird," she told him, her chest heaving as she fought back a laugh. "Don't you have something better than that to do with your mouth?"

David smirked wickedly at her. "Was that a challenge?"

Before she could answer, David took his mouth to her left breast, earning a loud surprised gasp from her lips. Faith threaded her fingers through his hair again and arched herself against his mouth as he opened his mouth wider, taking more of her into him, swirling his tongue around her sensitive flesh and nipping at it.

Faith cursed under her breath and tugged at his hair as her body trembled. David chuckled and lifted his mouth from her breast, his hand playing with her other one. His eyes looked innocently into hers as she fought to catch her breath.

"Tired?" he teased.

"No," she stated, shaking her head.

"Good because I ain't done with you yet, darling." David caught her lips against his again and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him again.

Faith's hands reached between them and she tugged at his shirt, making an impatient sound as he slowed the process of her pulling it off. David chuckled at her and tossed it aside. The redhead smoothed her hands over his naked flesh and grazed the tips of her nails over his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. David shivered under her touch and put his hands on her hips, backing her towards that giant bed she had commented on earlier. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

OOOOOOOOO

Faith let David back her towards the bed until her thighs collided with the mattress. It never got easier to do this, but it never got harder either. She always wanted to touch David, but there were sometimes where she wanted to smack the hell out of him. This was not one of those times. This was one of those times where she wanted him against her, moving inside of her like only he could. Like only he would ever be able to again.

The redhead braced her hands against his shoulders and felt him lift her up onto the bed so that her legs draped over the foot of the bed. Faith wrapped one of her legs around his waist and pulled him against her, moaning softly against his lips as his arousal pressed against her burning core, shielded by their remaining clothing.

"Now, now," she ordered, dragging her teeth over his bottom lip. "Please."

David's hands slid down to the waistband of her jeans and freed the button, tugging at the zipper. Faith had purposefully matched her red lace underwear to the bra to that he had ripped off with his teeth, just to get a reaction out of him. She heard a growl build up in his throat as he forced her onto her back and lifted her hips up to drag both off of her.

_Made the right choice, didn't I?_ Faith thought at him with a smirk.

David growled again and ran his hand over her naked stomach, over the white scars that crisscrossed over her pale skin. Markers left by a vampire that hadn't taken a nibble because she had been destined to be with him even before she had come to Santa Carla. David's hand slipped farther down until it found the space between her legs and slipped a finger inside of her, massaging her with his thumb as he pumped his finger in and out of her. Faith moaned softly and bucked under his hand.

"Bastard!" she snapped at him as he smirked and slid another finger inside of her.

David's blue eyes glittered as he looked down at her face and Faith rolled her eyes up at the ceiling, arching her hips up as he pumped his fingers in her. She felt herself go over the edge and cried out. David let out a hearty laugh and withdrew his fingers from her, wiping them casually on his leg. Faith lifted her foot slowly and nudged him between the legs.

"Get. In. Me. Right. Now. Dammit!" she ordered, lifting her head from the bed. "Or we're never having sex again!"

"So bossy," David said with a small shake of the head as he tugged his belt free. "I like it."

Faith watched him step out of his jeans and boxers and then slowly climb onto the bed. His large arousal swung against her as he straddled her and Faith looked up at him, stroking his face with the tips of her fingers. David dipped his face to kiss her as he rolled his hips into hers, thrusting himself into her sharply. Faith cried out against his lips and then they were moving as one and the secrets of the universe began revealing themselves to her again. Faith dug her nails into David's back as he brought her close to the edge again and rolled her eyes back as she moaned his name loudly into his ear.

OOOOOOOOO

David smirked as he took Faith over the edge again and again and again. He could feel her clawing at his back as he did so. The scratches would heal, but he'd always remember this. He remembered every time that they were together, replaying the memories in the privacy of his head, even though it was difficult with the connection that he had with the other Boys and his bastard sire. But he managed and he'd caught Faith replaying her own personal memories of what she'd experienced at David's hands, well, _other parts_, in her head several times. It was enough to get him ready to take her again and he'd been able to sneak off to their private chamber a few times to get off the urge with her a few times before all of the chaos had happened.

"David," Faith moaned, tugging at the hair at the back of his neck. "David…"

She was close again. So fucking close that he could feel it coming and he knew that he was about to go to, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to end this night because that meant he had to go back to the cave and deal with the others. David shook his head slightly and looked down at her, her gray eyes glazed over with passion as she held his gaze. Her lips were swollen from his hard kisses and God, he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone before. Including Adalyn. And he regretted ever letting anything coming between them when she had been a human, he just hadn't been able to tell her that and probably never would.

David shifted his position slightly on her, gripping her hips tighter as he angled for that bundle of nerves that he knew would send her straight over the edge. Faith screamed his name as her walls shattered around him, her back arching off the bed so that her breasts hit his chest. David's body jerked as he came inside of her and he groaned her name, his hips still rocking against hers. He kept moving until their mutual climaxes ended and then slowly pulled out of his panting mate, earning a soft moan as his reward.

Faith rolled onto her side to look at him as he fell next to her, stretching his naked body on the bed beside her. Her body glistened with sweat and her chest heaved against his side as she looked at him through slightly hooded eyes. David grazed his fingers across her cheek and she tilted her face towards it, smiling slightly.

"I love you," she told him.

"I know," David said, still caressing her face.

Faith reached out and placed her hand on his chest, rubbing her fingers down it slowly. David shivered under touch. "You're still not going to tell me that you love me, are you? Not even after you've thoroughly screwed me?"

David shrugged, trying hard not to concentrate as her hand grew lower and lower on him. Maybe she was growing bolder as the years passed between them. And he was starting to enjoy it.

"I'm not getting used to that, David," Faith said, giving a little shake of the head that sent her hair over her shoulder. "You used to tell Adalyn that you loved her all the time. But that was a different time, I guess. And I'm not her."

David felt her hand come to rest just above his groin and stay there for a moment before lowering further. He lifted his eyes to hers, but she didn't seem to notice. Her fingers began to tease him as if they had a mind of their own. Stroking and gripping, turning him on and making him hard again.

"I don't want you to be her," David told her, his voice growing husky as her fingers worked on him. "I've never wanted you to be her."

"Not even once?" Faith raised her eyes to his. "Even when you first saw me in Pru's white dress and spoke in her voice for the first time?"

Her fingers continued to work their magic on his member. David shook his head slightly.

"Not even then, Faith. Adalyn is my past. You're my present and future. I plan on keeping it that way."

Faith hummed and looked towards the window. David glanced down at her hand and saw it still pumping him. He made a small noise and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You like doing that?" he asked with a smirk. "Touching me like that?"

Faith lowered her gaze to her hand and she frowned, but didn't stop touching him. "I wasn't thinking about it," she admitted. She returned her gaze to his. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no." David settled back onto the bed and reached out, stroking her face. "I like this new side of you, Faith."

Faith adjusted her grip on him and twisted her hand, pumping him faster. David closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of her, his hips bucking under her hand. Faith made a small noise when he came under her hand a few minutes later. He chuckled and opened an eye, looking at her.

"Messy," Faith complained, pulling her hand back.

"So, we'll take a shower," David said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the adjoining bathroom. "You do remember how to do that as a couple, don't you?"

Faith sat up and glanced at the door to the bathroom. David reached out and ran his fingers down her spine. She wasn't a skinny girl, but curvy in the right places. He liked that, not having to be poked by unnecessary bones when he was close to her. Faith patted him on the chest and jerked her chin in the direction of the bathroom.

"C'mon," she said, climbing over him. "Let's hit the shower. We're burning darkness and I know we're going to be in there for a while, Mr. Messy."

David smacked her on the ass as he rolled off the bed. She made a face at him over her shoulder and skipped across the room and into the bathroom, naked as the day that she was born. David was ready for her the moment she had the shower water running.

OOOOOOOOO

Faith was dressed and ready to leave by the time that she felt the sun getting ready to start making its approach. Date night was starting to reach its end. Reality was going to have to set back in and responsibility would follow shortly after. She'd have to step back up next to David as the leader of the Boys and make sure that nothing happened to their small family. And hope that Max wouldn't try to start something with her and the love of her life.

David pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and situated between his lips as he emerged from the bathroom, but didn't light it. Faith turned to look at him as he approached her, his hands settling on her hips. A pout formed on her lips.

"I don't want tonight to end," she told him quietly. "It feels like it's ending too soon."

"There will be other nights like this," David assured her, squeezing her hips. "And if there isn't, I'm going to kill someone to make sure we get at least one."

Faith nodded and pulled his cigarette from between his lips so that she could give him a quick kiss. "Just don't make it too messy," she ordered.

David opened his lips slightly and Faith slipped his cigarette back between them. "Thank you," he murmured.

The redhead turned and moved over to the door to the hotel room. She unlocked the door, pulled the "Do Not Disturb" sign back into the room, and stepped out into the hall. Her neck prickled from where David had taken some nibbles during their time in the shower, but she didn't mind that much. She'd gotten in some decent bites too. Paul and Marko would make some comments about it, making her have to keep David from pounding their skulls in, but she'd manage somehow. She loved her stupid brothers after all.

David's hand found its way into her back pocket again as they walked down the hall to the elevator. Faith could feel his fingers rubbing her ass through the fabric and leaned her head against his shoulder, making no comment. David's cheek rested against the top of her head briefly as he thumbed the elevator button, summoning the box to take them down to the ground level. A different clerk was waiting for them at the front desk, a woman this time, so no ogling at Faith this time. And luckily for Faith, this lady was smart enough not to undress David with her eyes in front of the redhead.

Faith walked with David over to his motorcycle and stopped next to it, turning to face him as he lit his cigarette. "Reality hits us as soon as we get home," she told him, watching him take a drag on the cancer stick.

David blew out a stream of smoke, this time considerate enough to keep it out of her face. "I'll keep the Boys from fucking with you."

"You know that they won't stop. They never do." Faith shook her head and slipped a hand onto his chest. "I don't mind it much anymore. I like Paul and Marko's antics. It makes me smile when _he_ gets really bad."

David slipped a hand under her chin and tilted her face up so that he could look her dead in the eye. "Max is never going to touch you, Faith," he promised. "He ain't ever going to fucking have you. I made you that promise years ago and I'm making it to you again. We're together forever and he's just going to have to deal with it. Because you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Faith smiled as he moved his cigarette aside and lowered his face to hers. His lips captured hers in a kiss and she leaned into him, letting him kiss her until her head swam. David rested his forehead against hers and hummed to himself.

"We need to get going," she told him after a moment, feeling the pull of the sun on her senses. "I don't want to go, but we have to."

David nodded and put his cigarette back between his lips. He turned and mounted his motorcycle, offering her a hand. Faith took it and let him help her onto the back of his motorcycle.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Faith!" Paul and Marko shouted as David followed the redhead back into the hotel-cave and the two wild blonds immediately pounced on the poor girl. "You're back!"

"Did you and David have a good time in the big bed?" Paul asked, jumping up and down as he began to pull her into a small dance with Marko right behind her. "A good long party?"

Faith glanced over his shoulder at David and caught his eye. David glowered and shook his head, heading straight for his wheelchair that he used as a sort of throne. Her gaze returned to Paul.

"You didn't snoop on his thoughts?" she asked.

"What? Us?" Paul asked, looking mildly shocked that she would accuse him of something like that. "Snoop on you and David while you were bumping uglies?" He looked behind her at Marko. "She thinks we want to see her naked through Davie's eyes, Marko!"

Marko shook his head. "We just want to see her naked through our eyes, Paul!"

David growled under his breath and sat down. "Fuckers, both of you." His eyes turned onto Iona and Dwayne as they entered the cave's lobby from one of the other chambers. "Where have you two been?"

"Putting Laddie to bed," Iona told him, crossing her arms over her chest when Dwayne didn't answer. "It's getting late."

David shrugged and pulled his almost finished cigarette between his lips, crushing it on the arm of his wheelchair throne. "Couldn't help it. Someone was really frisky tonight."

Faith glanced over at him from where she was still dancing between Paul and Marko. Her tongue darted out from between her ruby lips and David snapped his teeth at her. Paul and Marko laughed.

"Our little Sister is all grown up and getting into David's pants," Paul laughed, shaking his head. "We have taught her well, haven't we, Marko?"

"Yep!" Marko gave Faith a friendly squeeze. "Soon she's going to be deadly in the bedroom and we're going to hear poor Davie screaming for help."

Faith shook her head and looked embarrassed. "Dwayne! Help me!"

The dark-haired Lost Boy moved over to the three of them and pulled his little Sister free of the two laughing blonds. His arms closed possessively over her smaller form as he glared at the two wild Boys.

"Both of you hit the sleeping cave," he ordered quietly, resting his chin on top of Faith's head.

"You're not the boss of us," Paul said, sticking his chin out.

"Yeah, you can't tell us what to do, Dwayne!" Marko echoed, crossing his arms.

David snapped his fingers to get the attention of the wild blond idiots. "Hit the cave, both of you!" he ordered. "Tomorrow we're going to the boardwalk to hunt."

"And party?" Paul asked, looking hopeful.

"What do you think?"

Paul let out a loud whoop and smacked Marko on the shoulder. He pressed a loud kiss on Faith's forehead before tearing off through the cave. Marko took off after him, also laughing. David sat there, watching Faith stand in the protective circle of Dwayne's arms while Iona stood next to the leader's side. Part of him wondered if Adalyn was going to make an appearance, even if Faith had told him that the woman of his past was going to give her one night without interfering.

"You okay now?" Dwayne asked quietly, lowering his face to Faith's ear.

Faith nodded slowly and patted his arm. "Yeah. Thanks Dwayne," she said softly. She turned her face slightly. "You know I love you, right?"

Dwayne nodded and placed a quick kiss to her cheek before releasing her. He turned and held an arm out. Iona moved away from David's side and walked over to Dwayne, sliding under Dwayne's arm. The gypsy dancer muttered a quick goodnight to the two leaders of the family and walked with Dwayne to their own private sleeping chamber, leaving Faith alone with David.

Faith turned to look at David and the leader motioned for her to come over to him. The redhead walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. David slid an arm around her waist and looked up at her.

"So, tomorrow," she began. "Hunting on the boardwalk?"

"We need to feed," he told her. "You especially. I haven't had you bite me so much in a long time."

Faith didn't look embarrassed about it. "And then can we ride our carousel for a bit? And get a chili footlong?"

David rolled his eyes. "You and your footlongs. Don't you already have a footlong to enjoy right here?"

Faith smacked him on the chest. "David!"

David laughed and reached up to stroke her face. "You can have whatever you want, Faith. Anything at all."

His little redhead cocked her head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. "How about a kiss? Ten seconds or you ain't getting anything until tomorrow."

David smirked and crushed his lips against hers in a deep, hungry kiss. Faith smiled and trailed her fingers against the back of his neck. When they parted, Faith's lips were still pulled in that smile that he loved.

"Let's hit the cave," David said, jerking his head in the direction of the mentioned space. "I've got some dreams that I want to share with you."

"Oh, I know you do," Faith murmured, shaking her head as she rose to her feet. "And so, do I."

David chuckled and followed after his mate. He really would kill for this woman and he'd make sure that she knew that.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Do you love me? Hate me? Love David and Faith? What do you think, my dearest Felicia? I want to know what you all think, so leave me a review! I'm thinking very much about creating a third longer fanfic about Paul and his OC love interest with interactions from my Lost Girls and the other Lost Boys, but haven't yet begun to write it. But the ideas are there. Let me know what you think and I'll try to get back to you when I can! Much love and puppies and llamas because why not llamas? -Scarlet**


End file.
